Proposal
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: It had been two years since their first kiss in the park. It had been perfect. They'd only been going out for lunch, but somehow they had ended up in the park's fountain, soaked to the skin, when he'd grabbed her and pressed his lips fiercely to hers. She could still remember the heat of his body against hers, the warmth and safety of his strong arms as she kissed him back... EWE.


**Hello darlings! This is my first OliverxHermione fanfiction, I've become obsessed with them recently :) Enjoy...**

* * *

Hermione squealed and flinched as a bludger passed far too close to her Oliver's head for her liking. She didn't hate Quidditch, but she hated watching the man she loved almost get injured. She hide her face behind her hands, daring to peek when she heard fellow Puddlemere fans cheer and realised they had scored. However, she wasn't interested in the game much; she took this time to gaze upon him. He had always been hot, like drop dead gorgeous hot, with that sexy Scottish accent and ultimate care and devotion to everything important.

That included Hermione. She'd never been treated better by a man. He was a perfect gentleman who gave her the right amount of independence and displayed the right amount of possessiveness. She could always rely on him to be there when she needed him, even if it was Quidditch season, she called and he'd come to her side and help. She never disturbed him much during Quidditch, he spent most of the day at practices, but since she worked in Magical Law Enforcement for around the same amount of time, it didn't matter. Evenings were normally spent together, watching cheesy movies and laughing. Saturdays they always went out somewhere, sometimes to Paris, sometimes Venice or wherever they liked to have a day of relaxation, and the nights were just as fun.

Family brunch was on Sunday. It involves a lot of organised chaos at the burrow that left them all in hysterics. All the Weasley clan were there with their respective partners, some of which were a surprise. George, through a series of events nobody quite understood, was dating Pansy Parkinson, Ron was dating Verity who worked at the shop and was a friend of Pansy's, and Ginny was still with Harry naturally. Luna appeared about twice a month after she began dating Blaise Zabini, they travelled a lot with his work and Luna spent most of the time hunting for her creatures. Their relationship was another big surprise, but it was hard not to like Zabini; a Slytherin a heart, he was still completely besotted with Luna and gave her everything she asked for. Once in a while, Draco would appear with Astoria to join in the festivities around the holidays, but only if Blaise and Pansy were there.

Hermione got along with the Slytherins quite well it turned out. She and Pansy often went shopping and she had begun to admire the matured Pansy who'd suddenly emerged after the war. She could be an army general sometimes with her attitude. Hogwarts had got cleared up in no time once she'd got involved; she had a knack for organisation. She owned a dress shop with Astoria in Diagon Alley which was remarkably popular. Hermione had also found a great friendship in Draco, one none of her friends' had. They worked together in MLE and once they'd got past their arguments and past, got along very well. They had similar interests and had taken to eating lunch together. She now saw Pansy as a sister and Draco and Blaise as brothers, and she was glad to have them.

Oliver. Hermione hadn't seen him in several years until the Second Wizarding War. She'd bumped into him a couple of times in the months that followed. Her brief relationship with Ron had ended up with her working herself into the ground. One day, Oliver had appeared at her door and demanded in that brilliant accent of his that she join him for a drink. She had refused, but he came back every single day until she finally gave in and said yes. She'd had a great time that evening. After that, many dates had followed in all sorts of places and she'd fallen head over heels for the Quidditch player. They weren't similar in any way; she like Italian, he liked Mexican, she liked reading, he liked sports, she liked winter, he liked summer; but they had one major thing in common – love. They shared a bright passion and spent hours debating over things until they agreed to disagree because of exhaustion or desire. She made sure to go to every Quidditch match he played in and he made sure to visit every ministry ball with her – no matter how dull he found it sometimes.

She knew she was lucky to have such a man in love with her.

It had been two years to the day since their first kiss in the park. It had been perfect. They'd only been going out for lunch, but somehow they'd ended up in the park's fountain, soaked to the skin, when he'd grabbed her and pressed his lips fiercely to hers. She could still remember the heat of his body against hers, the warmth and safety of his strong arms and she'd kissed him back with all she was worth. Less than a month later, they'd confessed their love for each other and spent an amazing night under the covers.

She was the happiest she'd ever been, knowing that he loved her. He, the great Quidditch star, loved her, the bookworm. She loved the evenings they spent cuddling by the fire with marshmallows and hot chocolate. She was particularly fond of his body, she felt so protected when his arms surrounded her petite frame and crushed her to his muscular chest.

She drew herself out of her thoughts as her boyfriend saved yet another goal and she cheered with the crowd. His eyes searched the audience, finding her within seconds and she felt her breath hitch as he shot her that devilishly handsome grin, winking at her. She blushed deeply and giggled like a school girl, despite the fact she was twenty-two years of age. Ron rolled his eyes at her, nudging her shoulder.

"You're acting like a fan girl again," he commented.

"I am a fan girl," she replied. "One with unlimited access," she added with a slight smirk.

"Ewwww," Ron said teasingly, laughing and he ruffled her hair. "At least you're happy."

"I'm very happy, he makes me happy and that _smile_," she went off into giggles again. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know, you mentioned it last time we were here," he said, munching on a pumpkin pasty.

"Oh, did I?" she murmured, flushing slightly.

"_AND PUDDLEMERE UNITED HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH!" _

Both Ron and Hermione's attention snapped back to the game as both teams seeker's dived after the flickering gold ball. Neck and neck, they rocketed closer to the ground until the Puddlemere seeker gained a hand span's distance again and closed their hand around the snitch.

"_PUDDLEMERE WINS!"_

Hermione leapt up out of her seat, cheering and jumping up and down. Oliver was pulled into a huge group hug with the rest of his team and the coach before he flew over to her. She blushed as he hovered level with her in the stands and smiled shyly; he climbed off his broom and gave her that irresistible smile before dropping onto one knee in front of her. The entire stadium went silent as their eyes fell on the scene.

"Hermione Granger, ye are the love of my life, my soulmate, and I want tae spend the rest of my life with ye in my arms. Will ye marry me?" He opened the small velvet box, revealing the simple gold ring inset with rubies and diamonds. He knew her so well, she'd never wanted a flashy ring, but a simple, subtle one and he'd given her just that. She stared at him, happy tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Oh god, yes!" she shrieked happily and flung her arms around him, drawing him to his feet. He grinned wildly and pulled back to slip the ring onto her finger. "I love you Oliver Wood," she said, her cheeks flushed from excitement and the stadium burst into applause.

"I love you, too Hermione Granger," he murmured in her ear before grabbing her the way he did when they were under that fountain and gave her a kiss filled with passion and love that made her weak at the knees.

She couldn't wait to become Hermione Wood.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Opinions?**

**- Rhiannon**


End file.
